The Federation of Socialist Workers Republic of Canada
Anthem: "L'Internationale" President: Timothy Rochete Languages: All because we are welcome to any language. But mostly English, French, German, and Russian. The Federation of The Socialist Workers Republic of Canada, generally known as the SWRC or Socialist Canada is a large, safe nation located in the north easternmost part of Earth. It is known for its annexation of many private islands and even states of the the United States (though New York and New England actually wanted to join the SWRC) and has come under fire by the United States for this, but sanctions, rivers, and massive walls protect it. It's largest trading partner is El Salvador (2050) History, Culture, Industry, Facts Originally a socialist-capitalist commonwealth known as Canada, the SWRC came to rise on an American website called NationStates. For 20 years it remained an online nation, until there was an uprising against the Fascist Party of Canada during an election, led by a leftist New Yorker known only as 'Homophobe remover'. He and his comrades saved Canada and its citizens, but first there were some changes. Canada's economy fell slightly and became more communist, but auto industry rose, as did trout fishing, forming the basis for the new economy. They adopted the Euro after an agreement with the European Union. Additional landmass acquired from other nations * New York and New England seceded in 2037 and the SWRC took them in * Alaska was annexed in 2041 after U.S. President Elvin Oribato decided to ignore Alaska * Greenland was sold to the SWRC by Denmark in 2049 * Washington and Oregon were annexed by the SWRC when political extremists from the states attacked Municipalite du Québec, capital of the SWRC. California tried to join, but was rejected for its high amount of capitalism, banning of gay marriage, and unfair labor. Nevada's Las Vegas was rejected by the SWRC, but the nuclear testing grounds were annexed. With the nukes as well. S.C.A.O.J. The Socialist Canadian Agents of Justice is an organization that infiltrates other nations and itself to find people who they believe have not been punished fairly. Unsurprisingly, nations have complained to the SWRC about this but as long as it hasn't done any harm to innocents, there's really nothing they can do about it. Laws Murder is punishable by deportation to Vladisicykato, a notorious hard labor camp in Siberia Gambling and lotteries are illegal under punishment of fines up to 80,000 euros. Tor and other dark web programs are punishable by deportation to Vladisicykato if used for malice. Rape is illegal if the victim has not provoked the rapist. All pornography is legal (7-100 year olds) as long as no harm is done and the actors have given consent. Notable Achievements * The SWRC liberated cocoa-farming child labor camps in Cote D'Ivoire and Ghana. Hershey, Dove, and Nestle are now banned in the SWRC. * North Korea was carpet bombed with the help of Socialist Japan and China. It is now a disputed territory, most likely to unite with South Korea and then become a united Democratic Socialist Korea * A new genre of music known as trick music originated in the Province of Francais Rodinie. It consists of electronic noises. * Former child star Jacob Sartorious has been banned from entering the SWRC because he doesn't work hard for his money. The same goes for most celebrities. Category:Liberal Democratic Socialists Category:Democratic Socialists Category:Communist Nations Category:Manufactured goods Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Left-wing Utopia Category:Democratic Regions Category:Nations with very good civil rights Category:World Assembly Category:Humans Category:Future